


Pokelove Studio's Horse Special

by RD87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Come, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Cum Vomit, Facial, Flare - Freeform, Horse cock, M/M, Multi, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Porn, Zoophilia, abdominal bulge, beastiality, belly bulge, chest bulge, horse, keldeo - Freeform, mudsdale - Freeform, pornstar, rapidash - Freeform, zebstrika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: There's a lot of horse-cock in this one.





	Pokelove Studio's Horse Special

I had just gotten finished signing all the consent forms, age checks, virus tests, and doodads. There were piles of them, but of course, this was a dangerous game show.

Every month, this one pornographic film studio in Jubilife City called Pokelove that hosts a little game where the contestant lines up in front of several male Pokemon and takes them one-by-one. The theme of Pokemon is different each time, and I signed up to participate in the horse-Pokemon theme.

The way it works is pretty simple. If a male Pokemon has an 8 inch penis, you get $25 per inch, which is $200, then another $50 per inch of the diameter. Then there is another amount of money compensated depending on the type of penis. Dog knots get an extra $200 if knotted, tentacles get $50 per Pokemon, double-penises get $150, etc. They have an entire team to figure that kind of stuff out to make it as fair as possible, so horses get a mere $100 per flare, but most of the money earned comes from their length anyway. There’s also a “balls-deep” bonus of $200 per Pokemon and a “balls-deep” multiplier. But for me to earn any money, I have to take the entire length of at least half of the Pokemon. Then there is a completion bonus of $5000.

So with all that added up and if I manage to complete every horse-Pokemon, I would walk away- well, not walk, but I could win with a total of at least $8000. There were also some other nit-picky things that could end up in my favor. For instance, if I was impregnated in the process, they would have to pay for some sort of compensation, depending on what I choose to do with the child. Or if I submit to a certain fetish of the Pokemon, like feet-licking or getting spanked, then there’s some money in that too. There’s also a bonus for just posing good for the camera, but that’s calculated at the end. It’s no secret that porn pays, and for pokephiliacs, it pays well. All the people out there are willing to pay a premium for this kind of porn, so I wouldn’t be surprised if Poke-love earns over a half a million per scene considering they basically monopolized the pokephilia porn industry.

But like I said, it’s a dangerous game. If I get injured in a way that is too grotesque for the audience, not only am I out of the game, but Poke-love isn’t inclined to pay for any of the injuries due to one of the contracts, so I had to be wise about what I could take and what I couldn’t. Some people have literally been permanently crippled from this game, so they gave the option to preemptively drop out after a specific Pokemon in one of the forms. And I also wasn’t required to take the first half of the Pokemon in the ass, just make them cum in some way they liked. They’re also supposed to be in increasing order of penis size. And also... well, maybe it wasn’t as simple as I thought. There are a lot of small things that are supposed to aid the contestant but most of us are too dumb to remember half of them, and they sure liked using that against us to make the show more entertaining.

All Pokemon are required by the company to be final forms as well, since there’s a lot of controversy as to whether first and second evolutions were considered above legal age. Those without evolutions had to be above 18 in their respective years.

Well anyway, before I bore everyone to death with this shit, let’s get to what happened when the moments before the camera started rolling.

I was led into a well-lit room where there were multiple items out on display. There was also a camera crew already waiting around an emptied space in the room where the porn film would be shot. I was already naked, and so was another human male pornstar with a rather large penis and a masculine build.

I sat down in the center of the emptied space and the porn director came to stand beside me. I heard the camera start rolling and I immediately smiled for the camera, putting on my best pretty face. “So, Miles. Are you nervous?” The director started to ask behind the camera. They liked to do a short interview in the beginning. “Yes.” My hands were sweating. I was naked and my bare body would be seen by thousands if not millions of people. “Tell me Miles, where are you from?”  
“Mauville City in Hoenn.”  
“Been with a lot of Pokemon there?”  
“Yes, plenty.”  
“How did you become interested in fucking Pokemon?”  
I gulped. It was kind of a private story, but I had just become pornstar, so nothing in my life was private anymore. I also had to make sure I didn’t mention my age at the time that I gained interested. Smiling, I said, “I was walking around route 117 when I saw a fenced area. It was the Pokemon day care and I saw Pokemon fucking in there. I may have gotten horny from looking and gotten carried away by jumping the fence and letting a couple of them have a turn with me.”  
“So Poke-love at first sight, eh?” The director joked. I tried to relieve my own tension by giggling at the bad joke, but it didn’t do much to calm my muscles. There was a short pause before the director asked, “You’re about to take four horse Pokemon in the ass today, Miles. A total of 76 inches. You excited?” I nodded yes, biting my lip. “Good. Let’s get you loosened up first.” The director gestured towards the other pornstar and he stepped beside me. The camera crew moved as shifted his body so that his semi-flaccid dick was softly touching the side of my face. The entire curved 8 inch length went from the top of my forehead to the bottom of my chin. The camera moved to get a better view, zooming in on my face and the large prick next to me.

Now, I could do whatever I wanted to get as much money as I could. I turned sideways then raised my chin until the throbbing head lay on my lips. I opened my lips, then leaned forward, letting the clean, tasteless skin go into the back of my throat. “Ah, fuck.” He moaned, his cock stiffening in my mouth. I moved my head back and forth, using my tongue to pleasure him while doing so. The camera moved to the side to get a closer view as I grabbed his two firm asscheeks to pull my head in closer. The shaft drove deep into my throat until my nose was buried into his clean-shaven crotch. “Take that shit.” I heard him groan, pushing my head into his groin. I stayed like that for a few moments, half-choking as my throat visibly bulged. It was a good way to show off for the audience.

The pornstar finally let go of my head after a few moments. Foaming saliva dribbled from my mouth as the cock was let back out into the air. I wiped my mouth with my forearm then turned around to bend over and reveal my ass to him. He grabbed me by my rear as he squatted down, pointing his stiff prick into my puckered hole. With a little bit of force, it went in. I moaned as he moved up and down above me, slithering in a few inches before sliding it back out repeatedly. It gradually opened me up, getting a little deeper each time.

I knew I could take much larger than his size, so it didn’t hurt, and before long, I could feel his balls slapping against mine as all eight inches were stuffed into me continuously. Unfortunately, there wasn’t any bonus for having sex with a human on camera. I still closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having a nice, rigid cock sliding against my prostate for a minute, but only for a minute. I felt his coarse but gentle hands nudge my side once he removed his cock from my anus. I turned around on my back and parted my legs. He came in between them and I locked my legs around his waist. The camera moved again to get a better angle as his drove his hips into me, pushing the entire length of his cock back and forth. I hugged his broad shoulders as I panted into his ears, loving the feeling of his muscles pushing against my skin. I could feel myself getting looser and looser by the minute until he could comfortably slide in and out of me with barely any resistance. By then, he was already close to cumming.

He grunted intensely as he slammed his hips into me rather than just thrusting. I spread my legs further apart so that he had free range of motion as he pounded me. He fucked faster as the seconds passed. There was a slight script we had to follow, so he knew he couldn’t take more than 10 minutes of our time, so he rutted faster and faster, my legs flailing from the force until he suddenly stopped and pulled out. He stood for a moment and my legs returned to the floor. Then while masturbating, he walked over me until his legs were between my arms before lowering himself. While groaning he pointed his cock towards my face. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, then a few seconds later, a warm blast of cum splattered across my face, then another rope of cum landed in my mouth. “Fuck.” The pornstar groaned while milking out the last few drops into my mouth. The cameraman moved closer to my face to capture the loads of man-milk in my mouth and on my nose and cheeks in full HD. As the pornstar backed away, I swallowed the sweet and salty load and opened my clean mouth to show to the camera.

Once the other guy had disappeared, the camera moved back and I was asked a few more questions by the director after I got back on my knees. “So, you think you’re ready to take on a horse cock, Miles?” I simply nodded yes. “Why don’t you show us how loose you are?” I turned back around and bent over, showing the camera my ass before I slowly stuck three fingers in. “Three fingers already.” He commentated. Then he gestured to another person, some buff guy managing props. He brought over a mounting dummy except with space underneath it for a person to slide underneath, so that the weight would be supported by the dummy while someone underneath could be penetrated by the mounter. I returned to my knees and he pointed out, “Oh! It’s dripping!” Some of the pornstar’s cum had become watery and was running down my cheek. I took a finger and wiped my face clean, then stuck the finger in my mouth in front of the camera.

Then a door opened and four Pokemon came walking in. The camera moved to them, Mudsdale, Rapidash, Keldeo, and Zebstrika. Keldeo approached me first, since he was the smallest of the bunch. I rolled around, laughing at the silly move I made, then crawled underneath the mounting dummy. “Keldeo!” The Pokemon said, trotting over to me. I poked my ass out underneath the dummy while the camera repositioned to get a better view.

It wasn’t actually a real Keldeo, it was just a ditto pretending to be one. The problem with Dittos was that they had a higher chance of normal of impregnating a human, so they were only used to mimic legendary Pokemon who’s penises were already known. With other Pokemon, chances of impregnation were in the meager 0-1%, but with Dittos, it could be as high as 10% due to the fact that human DNA was used in the creation of Ditto. I had to take a contraceptive, but the strongest forms of birth control only brought it down to 5%.

But I’m not sure how they managed to see a legendary Pokemon’s penis, but there were rumors that Keldeo, and a few other legendaries, were a bit frivolous with humans.

I looked back and saw a large, pink, foot-long penis between Keldeo’s rear legs. It wiggled side-to-side as he stepped forward and mounted the dummy. The horse-cock flailed in air for a second before catching itself in between my two ass cheeks. “Keldeo!” The Ditto shouted with his flat-headed dick pushing against my hole. His hind legs took a step forward and his penis forced itself in, resting in my anal cavity before more inches were fed into me. I moaned to the camera as I felt Keldeo’s sheath touch my asshole. As the Pokemon began thrusting rather than pushing, I turned to the TV and saw that it was still $0. I almost forgot that the balls-deep bonus was added at the end of the streak.

I could feel the horse-cock comfortably plunging in and out of my stomach. It was smaller than what I used to, but I could appreciate its size. My own erection throbbed underneath in response to the pleasure. The camera turned to my face as the director asked, “How’s your first horse cock feel?” I laughed slightly, then answered, “It’s great. It hits just the right places.” I let out another moan for good measure. The camera then returned to its position, watching the pink shaft slide in and out of me.

It lasted for a few more minutes, and I enjoyed every second of it. By the time that I was about to suggest another position to spice up a bit, Ditto had shouted Keldeo’s name again and rammed all twelve inches back into my hole. I felt the cock flare up inside of me before the first hot spurt of cum gushed into me. His seed came rope-by-rope, for seconds on end. It was thick and heavy in my stomach, and there was enough to fill an entire water bottle. I loved the feeling of growing warmth in my stomach as more seed gushed in.

As the last few jets of cum were dumped into me, I started to wonder how much money I had earned. I guessed it was over $500. Then after the last bit of sperm was dropped into me and after the horse-cock’s flare had deflated, Keldeo took multiple steps backwards. His semi-flaccid dick flopped out of my asshole, bringing some of his cum down to the floor with it. As the Ditto transformed back into its purple-blob self away from the camera’s view, I crawled out from underneath the mounting dummy. Warm Ditto cum seeped out from my asshole as I stood upright.

The Zebstrika marched forward with a fully erect penis dangling underneath of him. It was a bit over a foot and a half long and was colored a leathery black. “Oh god, he’s huge.” I said out loud, but only for dramatic effect. I knew I could take his size. “You might want to strap in for this ride.” The director said, patting at a table with leather restraints on it. There wasn’t any harm in it, so I nodded yes and made my way over to the table. I knew there was around $250 for using the table in it for me, so that was a plus.

The entire camera crew moved with me as I made my way the table and got my arms bound to the table and my chest as well, so that my back was flat against the table. There were two ropes dangling from the ceiling that they tied my each ankle to so that my cum-stained asshole could be seen by everyone.

Zebstrika grew aroused at the sight of me bound in place to the table and neighed happily in response. He trotted forward, then placed his front hooves beside me on the table. He waited until his eighteen-inch dong stopped dangling before trying to push it into me. It pressed against my sleek asshole, then pushed itself deep inside once Zebstrika took a step forward. My insides parted as he took another step forward. There was a visible bulge at the top at the bottom of my belly, and that bulge only grew as he moved forward once more. By the time I could feel his heavy balls resting against my asscheeks, the skin on my belly had been stretched pink. My belly button was a good inch or two higher than it should have been.

The zebra Pokemon reared back, sliding a few inches out of me. The bulge on my belly shrunk, then quickly grew again when Zebstrika thrusted his entire shaft back into me. He repeated this motion several times over, quickly gaining the speed his kind were so famous for. I understood why he wanted me to use the table. He pushed with so much force that it rocked the table back and forth, and I was a complete whore for it. I may have been overexaggerating my moans with Keldeo, but I wasn’t faking anything with this Zebstrika.

My aching cock flailed around as my innards were pounded into oblivion by Zebstrika’s long horse cock. The cameraman made sure to capture the repeating deformation of my stomach while the man holding the microphone made sure to capture my lustful, crude whispers, my moans, and my pants as the air was knocked out of my lungs. I hadn’t even touched myself yet and I was already on the brink of ejaculation. “I-I’m about to cum.” I rasped, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. The camera man noted that and made sure to angle himself correctly so that when my sperm shot out against my stomach, my legs spastic movements of bliss could be recorded. “Stika!” The Pokemon said triumphantly.

Unfortunately, it seems that time really does fly when you’re enjoying myself. Those five minutes of sexual bliss felt like mere seconds, and before I even knew it, Zebstrika was balls-deep into me and his massive cock had flared, making the bump on my belly even larger than it was before. A hot torrent of cum came pouring in as the zebra Pokemon nickered.

I had a big smile on my face even though I was nearly gasping for air. “You want to feel it?” The director asked. I shook my head yes and the straps were loosened. I moved my arms to my stomach, feeling the throbbing and flared cock shoot out loads of Pokemon seed into my belly. “It’s so warm.” I stated, feeling around the shaft through my skin as the last few spurts were shot.

My legs were untied and let loose. Zebstrika’s penis was still flared as he removed his dick from me with a backwards pace. It stretched me open just a little bit more as it left. An excessive amount of cum poured out from my gaping hole, filling the area with its musty scent. After a few squeezes, I managed to close my asshole, trapping most of Keldeo’s and Zebstrika’s semen in me.

I was going to approach Rapidash next, but Zebstrika hadn’t moved. His cock was dripping sperm, but was still fully erect and would not unflare. I knew from experience that it usually meant they wanted a second round. “Still want more?” I cooed, dropping from the table onto my knees. I moved a little closer to Zebstrika’s penis and held the warm, swollen head in my hand. It was covered in his own spunk and smelled off it too. I began to clean a portion of it with my tongue, taking deep breaths through my noise as I did so. The scent was intoxicating in a way that made me more aroused. I loved it. And the salty and wheat-like taste of it made me want more.

I then placed the tip of his penis in my mouth. The camera got closer as I stroked the length of his shaft. A large amount of fluid suddenly rushed into my mouth for a brief moment. It was a mixture of his pre and leftover cum. I rubbed his shaft again and some more came out, but not as much. I did this a few more times, swallowing whatever came into my mouth until his pipes were cleaned. As I did so, it slowly unflared, making it easier to fit more in my mouth. I continued stroking him, but using two hands. I ran my palms against his throbbing length while the camera rolled around me.

It was obvious that Zebstrika was enjoying this, but my arms were getting tired and I knew it was going to take a long ass time to make him cum like that, so I headed back to the table. I didn’t bother strapping myself in this time. I got on my back and lifted my legs apart. Zebstrika came in between them and his shaft instantly entered my anus. All eighteen inches went in without a struggle and it bulged through my belly again. Then, he drove his crotch into me, back and forth he went. I held on to the edge of table, and though it did keep me from going too far, I was forced to slide back and forth across the table as he fucked me.

I groaned in pleasure again, feeling the same bliss I had felt before: the ecstatic feeling of being plowed by a horse-cock. His heavy balls slapped against my rear as his cock punished my insides, and the cameraman was eating up every second of it. I thought I was going to cum hands-free again, but Zebstrika came a little faster than last time, mostly because I’d already done half the work with my hands.

His cock had flared inside of me, but it didn’t stay inside of me. It was yanked out from my anus with a loud pop. A load of horse cum shot out across my chest and all over my face. I closed my eyes as Zebstrika kept thrusting in the air as if he were still inside of me, sending his seed spraying across my head and upper body. I quickly sat up and a few hard loads of cum were shot in my face as I grabbed the air. After a few misses, I managed to grasp his shaft and aim the flared head towards my mouth. The oat-tasting fluid splattered in my mouth, filling it to the brim in just a few seconds. I swallowed every mouthful, moaning at the taste of his seed. By the time the last few drops landed on my tongue, it felt like I had just chugged a bottle of water.

Zebstrika nickered in content as I removed his shaft from my mouth. It began to shrink in my hands, indicating that he was finished, that there would be no third time. The tired zebra Pokemon hopped off the table and trotted away while the camera man zoomed in at me, capturing the thick, yellow-white spunk all over my chest and face, in my nose, hair, and even some in my ears.

There was so much of his delicious sperm on me that I didn’t bother cleaning myself up. It would take several minutes just to clear up my face, so I did a few poses as the other cameras did a small photoshoot, capturing my cum-drenched body in its full glory.

I was pretty tired after those two rounds with Zebstrika, but thankfully, there was another interview then a break for midrolls, since this was also being streamed as well. The director came onto the set with his microphone and joked, “Dress for the job you want, eh?” I laughed a little before he spoke again. “We saw you cum hands-free Miles” he then turned to the camera man and asked, “We caught that on camera right?” The camera man nodded yes, then the director turned back to me and continued. “Okay, good. So tell me Miles, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate Zebstrika? Because it’d have to be pretty high up there for you to cum without using your hands.” I thought about it for a moment, then responded, “Gods he was good. I haven’t had someone fuck me like that in a while. But I’d have to say an eight or nine, ten’s already taken by Tentacruel.” He chuckled and asked, “Ah yes, Tentacruels are hard to beat. Props to Zebstrika for getting that high, let’s see how high the last two remaining horse Pokemon can score… after these messages from our sponsors.” The director raised his hand and the cameras were shut off.

The crew put their stuff away as I was handed a large bath towel by one of the female workers. I hopped off, creating a large splatter of cum on the floor as I wrapped the towel around myself. “This way to the showers.” She told me. I followed her around the studio, leaving white footprints around the building until we reached a bathroom. I thanked her and entered, where I would spend the next half-hour cleaning myself in and out.

After I was thoroughly cleaned, I put wiped myself dry and wrapped another towel in the bathroom around myself. I headed back to the shooting room where the others were looking onto a screen. The director saw me enter and yelled, “Viewer turnouts are great so far! One of the highest we’ve ever had!” I smiled, proud of myself and happy to be back for more. I went back on set and a team of two took my towel and blowdried my hair. After the last advertisement aired, the cameras started shooting again.

I was still sort of tired after Zebstrika, so I decided to go slow and steady with the Rapidash, who was next. The flaming horse Pokemon was already erect in anticipation, and I could already tell that his fleshy-pink penis was thicker but not as long. I walked up to him as the camera followed behind me. The Rapidash nickered as I bent under his belly, then reached back for his cock. I pressed the thick head into my hole and slowly backed into it. I moaned as the Rapidash began moving with me, gently thrusting in and out as I took steps further backwards.

He was definitely thicker, for I could feel myself stretched further apart than Zebstrika, but once the unflared head managed to get into my stomach, it got easier to put the last few inches into me. “Damn.” I muttered as I looked underneath myself, touching the fat, throbbing bulge in my stomach. The camera man moved towards Rapidash’s rear, getting a better view of my stretched hole as the Pokemon slowly thrusted in and out.

I was already starting to sweat. Rapidash was a fire Pokemon, so it was a few degrees warmer near him and his cock was also warmer than most other Pokemo’s. I found it a grueling task to step back and forth with his hip movements, but it was plenty more pleasurable. Still, it was far too slow for the both of us. It’d only been a few minutes before Rapidash grew bored, so he began walking forwards, shoving me to the sheath of his cock as my feet dragged on the floor. He hoisted his legs onto the same table but on the other end. My upper body was placed on the edge of the table. With me on a steady surface, Rapidash began moving at a faster pace. The bulge was no longer visible, but the sound of his pomegranate-sized balls slapping against my tiny ones should have made up for it.

The Rapidash rutted into me, hard and swift. The fat cock of his might have made me cum if my penis wasn’t pressed flat against the table by my body. I would have been moaning if his thrusts weren’t knocking the air out of me, so to make my pleasure audible, all I could do was hum, “HUNghghgh, HUNghgh” (if that makes any sense).

Then after another few minutes of strange noises and a sore ballsack, Rapidash pushed in until his sheath touched my hole. His cock flared in my belly as a river of steaming hot cum poured into my bowels. 

Being a fire-type Pokemon, his body temperature was much higher than that of normal Pokemon. This also resulted in his sperm being much hotter than all previous Pokemon. All others had been a comfortably warm temperature, but Rapidash’s was hot enough to make me sweat from the inside. It didn’t hurt by any means, nor was it really uncomfortable, but it definitely was a strange sensation.

It came in much more copious amounts as well. Each quaking throb brought a cups worth of sticky, gloopy cum with it. Spurt by spurt, my stomach filled as much as it could while it was flat against the table. Then after the Pokemon’s cock deflated inside of me, I wondered if my body temperature had gone up a couple degrees, because it sure felt like it.

I let out a sigh of relief once Rapidash stepped backwards and then off the table. His cock flopped out from my gaping hole and his slowly thick cum plopped out of me. The cold air in the room against my sweating back just felt... great. I lied down and cooled off as the cameraman took a lap around me, then stopping to zoom in at my abused asshole.

There was only one more Pokemon before that a crap ton of money would be mine, Mudsdale. There was a pretty big problem however, a BIG one. I’d seen from previous videos just how large he was, and it was one hell of a jump from a Rapidash. Anyone that’s ever shot a scene with him was left unable to walk for at least a week, or even eat properly for a while. If I wanted even a chance at taking him all the way, I’d have to commit to it and force myself to do it. Even though he was far larger than anything I’d ever taken, but it was possible.

“3 down, one more to go Miles.” The director said, coming around to my face again. “Think you’re ready?” I nodded no, but put on an earnest smile. “That’s two entire feet of pure horse cock. If that’s enough to send someone running, then they’d have to be in bed with legendaries. It’s not even a penis at that point, it’s a fucking weapon. I’d be crazy t-” I stopped him there. I was already extremely worried for myself. “You’re gonna talk me out of it.” I said worriedly. “Let’s just get it over with before I change my mind.”

I sat up from the table and hopped off. Rapidash’s cum seeped out from my ass and I tried to keep as much of it in me as I could, knowing that I would need every bit of lubrication I could get to to fit Mudsdale’s giant cock.

There was a puddle of precum that came from Mudsdale’s cock. The thing blasted the clear fluids like it was a hose. Then behind the massive shaft were two balls, each larger than entire melons. There must have been gallons in those sacks, and the thought of having them fill my stomach made my mouth water.

 

The draft horse Pokemon eyed me as I walked towards him. It wasn’t every day that he was able to get his monstrous cock inside of a tiny human, it wasn’t even every month either. I could tell he was an excited as I was nervous. I just hoped he would be gentle… no, I needed him to be brutal if I wanted to earn the most I could.

I grabbed a wooden stool and set it below a bar suspended in the air. It was usually used for scenes where a person would be suspended an inch or two above the air so a bipedal Pokemon could do whatever they wished with the contestant, but since the height of it was adjustable, I thought it would make for a perfect restraint for me and a perfect object for Mudsdale to mount himself upon.

I began tying my arms to the metal bar. A person came to help my other hand to it while I grabbed the stool with my legs. Then someone summoned a Pokemon which used sticky web to keep the stool in place. Then as I sat on the stool, I arched my back forward and jutted my ass out so that I could be easily penetrated. There was definitely going to be a bonus for this, so that was a plus.

Mudsale caught on to what was happening rather quickly. As soon as my hands were in place and I was positioned correctly, the Pokemon raised his front legs high into the air and grabbed onto the pole with a joint. He slowly moved his back legs forward. The same person grabbed the thick girth of Mudsdale’s dick and made sure that it was aimed right for my hole.

A couple steps later, I felt the thick head press against my asshole. It shot a hot load of precum straight into my stomach as the helper let go of the horse cock. I knew getting in the first foot wasn’t going to be a problem, I’d pulled out Arcanine knots out of my ass bigger than this. The problem was getting it past my stomach. I’d never taken anything so large into my chest. This balls-deep bonus was going to be way more than just a pain in the ass.

The camera moved to get a better look as Mudsdale took another step forward. HIs shaft bent a little before it pushed itself into me. My hole stretched wide and I could feel it shoving further into me as Mudsdale moved further. Once the Pokemon thought he was far enough inside of me, it gently moveded its hips back and forth into me.

I could already handle his size, so I had no idea why the Pokemon was going easy on me. It felt taut but I didn’t really feel any pain, but Musdale still softly rutted the few inches he had inside of me. He did go deeper once a minute by taking a small step forward, but at the rate he was progressing, I knew he was going to cum before I could get anywhere near his balls.

Still, even with the lack of progress, I enjoyed how it felt. The few inches inside of me felt nothing less than great. The thick girth rubbing against my prostate, pushing against my inner walls, ushered in a feeling of blissful fullness. I could look down and see a tiny moving bulge in my lower abdomen, getting noticeably larger each time Musdale took a step forward. And even though my arms were getting tired, the overall sensation of having a giant horse-cock being slowly driven into my guts was something else.

It was slow and my moans turned into pants as the minutes passed. By then, I was barely past the medial ring and it could not go any further because the thick, flat head of Musdale’s cock couldn’t get through past my stomach. Then after a few moments after Mudsdale’s thrusts turned rough and rapid, I released the growing pressure in my groin with a pained moan. As my white cum splattered on the floor in front of me, I told myself that even if I couldn’t get all of Mudsdale’s cock inside of me, I was still content with how far I’d gotten into this game. I still wanted all of it as far inside of me as possible, if not for the money then just to know what it was like, but if it was impossible then it couldn’t be helped.

My arousal faded for a couple more minutes as I watched my stomach distend into the shape of Mudsdale’s cock. There was so much of his precum inside of me that it seeped out of my asshole, but most of it was sloshed around in my stomach but the force of his thrusts. The chair creaked underneath of me, the screws holding the legs into the base were becoming undone as Mudsdale ruthlessly pounded just half of his shaft into me repeatedly. 

He was getting close, after nearly 10 minutes, the long-awaited Mudsdale scene would be over for me. I sighed, but each thrust was pushing air out of my chest anyway. The camera man had been enjoying the view from below, watching my belly bulge in intense amounts as the cock pushed against my skin from inside, but he quickly moved to a side angle as Mudsdale’s movements became more frantic. Before I even knew it, Mudsdale had made me cum a second time just from his movements. It felt like I was being fucked by Zebstrika but a bit slower and by Rapidash but with an even thicker penis, so for a few short moments, it was a pokephile’s heaven.

Then Mudsdale swiftly pulled out nearly the entire length of his cock and I thought I felt my asshole go out with it, until Mudsdale forced it all back in as quickly as it came out. The impact against the walls of my stomach felt like it would bruise as I grunted. Then the stool underneath of me broke as well, and I was caught in the air, held by nothing but the strength and rigidity of Mudsdale’s massive cock. 

Mudsdale buckled his hips as what felt like an ocean of gooey and hot horse cum poured into me. The head flared so much that it could be clearly seen against my skin. And his cum spurted out in buckets. Mudsdale shuddered in pleasure as an endless river of his seed filled my bowels. I felt some spurts even shoot past my stomach and into my chest, giving me a strange, warm feeling there. Some of it spewed out my asshole from the pressure. Most of it stayed in my stomach, however, making sure to fill every space left before it would have to expand to fit more of his never-ending streams of sperm. Rapidash would have cum enough to make my stomach inflate if it weren’t flat against the table, but it looked like Mudsdale was going to cum at least twice that. At least half Rapidash’s cum was still inside of me as well. I smiled at the feeling, even if I couldn’t feel my toes after all that.

I watched as he came for entire minutes, filling my belly to its brink as my stomach grew in size. My entire body was filled with its warmth as I dangled in the air. I looked around and the crew was loving it, some of them even had erections underneath their pants and some pornstars that worked in the studio had come to watch as well. I felt like I had accomplished something great as the last of Mudsdale’s sperm dripped into my already swollen belly. 

After a small and quick photoshoot lasting a minute, the camera moved to my face. “Wow. I didn’t think there was going to be this much.” I said, laughing. “I guess that’s it… my last horse-cock for today.” But boy was I wrong.

No one could really see it because of how large my stomach was, but Mudsdale’s cock was still flared even after a few minutes after ejaculation. He wanted to go for another round, he was just waiting for it to deflate because he couldn’t fuck me deeper than he already was with the flared head like Zebstrika could. Because of that, Mudsdale chose not to move for a while and the photographers took advantage of that by extending the photoshoot. 

I waited as his sperm bubbled in my stomach, striking one pose or two but most photos were probably candid since my hands were tied and there wasn’t much I could do. Then after the cameraman finished circling around underneath of me to watch my tight and leaking ass wrapped tightly around the thick girth of Mudsdale’s shaft, the draft horse Pokemon suddenly took a few steps forward.

Mudsdale surprised everyone going forward instead of back. We all thought the scene was done but no, Mudsdale was smart and knew that the force of gravity and the force of his thrusts were enough to shove his fat cock into my chest. To help Mudsdale, the recording crew raised the metal bar a bit.Then after Mudsdale had walked enough, I was nearly upright. And it seemed his scheme worked because I could almost feel it slipping past my stomach.

Then after Mudsdale felt confident in his balance, he thrust his hips up into me and the comfortable fit turned into a painful stretch as it managed to push just an inch past my stomach. I groaned as the draft horse Pokemon did it again, managing to push deeper with each stroke. The bulge then soon became apparent again as the thick horse cock pushed through to my lower chest. My chest began to feel like it was burning as my ribs tried desperately to make room for the massive penetrating object. I started sweating profusely as Mudsdale rutted deeper and deeper. 

It hurt so much, like nothing I’ve ever felt before, but at the same time, it excited me. Feeling the bulge move up and down my chest as I slowly slid onto the sheath of Mudsdale’s massive cock, my swollen belly bouncing and sloshing the frothing cum inside of me, and the shear size of that horse cock sent me into multiple orgasms. The cameramen, the crew, the director… they loved all of it. Watching that giant horse cock being stuffed into such a tiny body, they knew it was going to sell. And I knew the worst of it was over when I felt Mudsdale’s jumping ballsacks slap against my ass each time he thrust. By then I couldn’t move my toes and couldn’t feel my legs, but this had happened to me multiple times before, I knew it was nothing to worry about.

So then I celebrated a little. I had managed to do it, managed to do what I thought was impossible. The giant bump at the top of my chest told me that I’d gotten that bonus, the multiplier that would get me enough money to last me months. I would have cried out in joy if I wasn’t in the middle of a leg-spazzing orgasm, one that spurted air from my penis instead of cum. And even if I wasn’t, Mudsdale’s cock was literally pumping air in and out of me, leaving no room to talk.

It had felt like only seconds had passed but it turns out Mudsdale was near ejaculation again. He slid the entirety of his two-foot cock through my entire body and had stretched me apart beyond recognition. I was his for breeding, a cock-sleeve for the biggest of horse cocks. This draft horse had nearly fucked the consciousness out of me, but then he began taking steps backwards, thrusting forcefully in between. He stopped once he was pounding the walls of my stomach with the head of his dick, knowing that a flared horse-cock in my chest would probably injure me. 

I thanked the Pokemon silently as he pushed his prick into my stomach one last time, shuddering and neighing as the head expanded. My belly grew even further in size, leading me to look like I was carrying triplets before I felt cramps. I had been panting and catching my breath before I felt nausea hit me. 

Something told me it was too much, there was just simply too much in my stomach. I felt the warmth slowly rising in me as the nausea intensified. I covered my mouth, believing I was about to vomit, when I felt tiny bubbles bursting at the back of my throat. I started to taste and even smell it, the oaty and salty flavor of horse cum. The thick fluid gradually bubbled up until I could feel the thick, stringy fluid in my mouth. For a few seconds, I played with Mudsdale’s cum with my tongue as my mouth filled. The cameras got ready as they prepared for the perfect pictures. I sealed my lips and let the cum gather in my mouth, letting it slowly fill me up to the brim until I looked like a chipmunk storing nuts in my cheek. Then I opened my mouth, letting a huge glob drop out onto the floor while the rest of the faintly yellow fluid dripped out of my mouth.

This has happened to me before, multiple times in fact. I had figured out how to breathe through my nose while cum-vomiting a while ago so I could stay like this for as long as I wanted to. But the cramps intermittently worsened, causing me to lose focus every once in a while. Mudsdale came more than what could be expelled and my stomach still grew. 

The linings of my belly were stretched thin as my stomach turned pink. My body felt extremely heavy and my wrist felt wrung from the tension in the rope. I was foaming at the mouth, literally, as Mudsdale’s cum ran all the way down from my chin to my toes, puddling on the floor underneath. It felt like my stomach was going to burst at any moment, but before it did, Mudsdale finally finished dripping the last of his load into me. 

I vomited out a bucketful of cum even after Mudsdale had finished to clear my airways. My throat felt sore and my chest felt raw, like layers of skin had been stripped from the inside. The director tried to ask me questions but I could barely hear him, I was too tired to any much of anything. Then as Mudsdale’s penis shrunk ever-so-slowly, the rope tying my hands to the bar were undone and my body nearly crumpled to the floor. Someone had caught me before I did and pulled me away from Mudsdale. Warm cum waterfalled out of my gaping ass, but I couldn’t feel anything in my lower body. However, I did feel relief as my stomach shrunk. They set me down on a drain, letting me lie down as the rest of Mudsdale’s seed left my body. 

I felt immensely empty inside afterwards, but still full of warmth. I hadn’t even realized that I had fallen asleep, because the next thing I remembered was waking up in a hospital bed with a bruised feeling in every joint, muscle, and bone. 

I groaned as tried to sit up from the hospital bed, realizing my spine and ribs pained me too much to do so. My legs were still numb and my groin still ached after cumming several times in a row, but it was my ass and chest that especially hurt. I turned around and saw a manilla folder lying on the white hospital nightstand beside me. I grunted as I moved my arms to see that inside was a big paycheck, and I mean BIG, but what excited me even more was an offer, one that I couldn’t refuse.

As soon as I was healed, they wanted me to work full-time in their studio. Not as a contestant, but as a pornstar. I could make hundreds of thousands of dollars a year if I signed up, so there was no way I was going to deny them. And all it took to get my dream job was stuffing a two-foot horse cock deep into my ass.


End file.
